


MITOLÓGICAS

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deusas - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Girl Power, Mitologia Africana, Mitologia Brasileira, Mitologia Japonesa, Mitologia Judaica-Cristã, Mitologia nordica, Mitologias, Mitología - Freeform, Mitología romana, contos, folclore, mitologia egipcia, mitologia grega, mitos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: Uma série de pequenas histórias sobre mulheres das mitologias





	1. Perdão

**Author's Note:**

> Mitologia: Grega  
> Personagem: Medusa
> 
> ♀

Medusa não achava aquilo justo. 

Não que ela fosse uma juíza excelente ou que tenha toda a sabedoria para julgar alguma situação, mas aqui, nesse acontecimento, ela tinha certeza. Isso não é justo.

Quando acordara naquela manhã, com o carro de Apolo começando a cruzar a abóbada celeste, o seu objetivo era o mesmo que sempre teve desde que foi encarregada de cuidar do templo de Atena. Ser sacerdotisa era um dos sonhos de muitas garotas, e ser sacerdotisa de Atena talvez fosse o maior, depois de Ártemis e Apolo. A tarefa era simples; pestar culto a deusa, deixar o templo limpo etc etc. Atena apenas dizia ter uma condição: ser virgem e pura, assim como ela. 

Medusa até que fazia um bom trabalho, junto com Esteno e Euríale. Ela amava ser sacerdotisa, ela amava e admirava Atena e como a deuusa demonstrava a sua personalidade e como não precisava de homem nenhum ao seu lado para ser incrível. Medusa queria ser como ela. 

Medusa se lembra perfeitamente. Ela estava no templo em frente ao altar da deusa quando sentiu que alguém havia entrado ali. Se virou para a entrada, mas como não viu ninguém achou que tinha sido coisa de sua cabeça. Quem dera fosse. 

Quando finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo ele já tinha a prendido. Mesmo assim tentou lutar, escapar, pedir ajuda. Ah, como gritou, como pediu, como implorou por ajuda, para ele parar, parar. 

Ninguém veio.

Quando acabou, quando finalmente acabou, Medusa se sentiu suja. Se sentiu quebrada, imunda. Sentiu que tinha pecado o pior dos pecados. Mas depois ela entendeu que não. Ela não tinha pecado, não tinha errado, ela não tinha culpa. Mas Atena não entendeu infelizmente.

Quando a deusa apareceu Medusa contou toda a história, contou a verdade. Foi difícil mas ela falou. Confiou na deusa. Confiou que ela, sim, faria um bom julgamento. Mas até os deuses erram. 

Atena não queria ouvir ou não teve tempo para pensar em ouvir. Então, Medusa se viu mudando, se transformando. Viu sua pele, antes lisa e bonita virar escamosa e pegajosa, nasceram presas em sua boca, e seus cabelos, seus lindos cabelos, criaram vida e se transformaram em ofídios. 

Medusa foi castigada. 

E Poseidon, bem, ele era um deus, ele não tinha culpa. Ninguém o castigou, ninguém falou um a para ele. Pelo menos não antes de apontar para Medusa.

E agora prestes a ser morta por um homem, Medusa estava perdoando eles. Todos que a julgaram, ou tiveram medo dela, ou só a chamavam de monstro. Ela perdoou Atena. 

Ela se perdoou.


	2. A Estrela das Águas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitologia: Indígena Brasileira. Mais especificamente a dos Tupi Guarani.  
> Personagem: Jaci (e Naiá)
> 
> ♀

Jaci admirava os humanos. 

Eles falavam muito, se expressavam, e viviam tão intensamente que, às vezes, Jaci desejava por um momento ser humano. Converse abertamente com eles, ande pela Terra como eles e viva como eles. Porém, ela acha que não conseguirá deixar seu posto como deusa. Aquele povo precisava dela, precisava dela como fazer fazendo com que a luz chegasse quando Guaraci se aposentava. Mas Jaci ainda admira e esta aumenta quando ela olha para as mulheres. 

Elas eram tão ... mulheres. Jaci não sabia explicar direito. Sua relação com o gênero feminino era de muita admiração e amor. Sentia empatia para com elas, pele de sabre ou que elas passam e entendem. Por isso, quando os jovens vinham até ela e pediam para capturar o morar junto com uma deusa, ela ficava radiante e atendia aos seus pedidos, embora se culpasse um pouco das suas famílias. Mas teve uma jovem diferente. 

Naiá era uma jovem que sempre apreciava. Todas as noites, sem falta, ela fica até a beira do rio e é enviada para Jaci, desejando que ela seja escolhida pela lua e pela estrela, assim indo para a lua. Entretanto, por algum motivo não explicado, Jaci não sentiu que era a hora da índia sul-americana e por esse motivo, não em uma escola. 

Ah, Jaci se arrependeu tanto.

Quando, em mais de uma noite, Jaci se levanta para ocupar o lugar antes de Guaraci ao céu e não viu os olhos escuros de Naiá em si, ela soube que algo estava estranho. A jovem nunca, nunca, desde que detectou ou que aconteceu com garotas escolhidas por Jaci, faltou em seu posto na beira desse rio. 

E então ela soube. Naiá em mais uma noite, viu uma lua nas águas e não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar nas águas. Infelizmente, Jaci não tinha ido buscá-la. 

Jaci se sentiu mal. Não acha que um jovem queria tanto isso. E ela não pode cumprir. 

No entanto, Jaci fez um último feito por Naiá, depois de ignorar. 

Agora vai brilhar, mas não no céu. Naiá era uma linda estrela d'água.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♀🏵🌛
> 
> Jaci é a deusa da lua, dos amantes e da reprodução na mitologia tupi-guarani. Seu nome vem da palavra tupi Iacy, que significa “Mãe dos Frutos". 
> 
> Segundo a lenda, ela foi criada por Tupã, o grande criador e deus dos trovões e relâmpagos. Tupã criou Jaci para ser a Rainha da Noite e trazer suavidade e temor para os homens. Mais tarde, Tupã foi pego pelo seu charme, e no final acabou se apaixonando por ela. Outra lenda diz que Jaci na verdade foi criada por Guaraci (ou Coaraci), o Sol, com quem é casada. 
> 
> Em uma tribo indígena, contava-se que a lua era uma deusa que ao despontar a noite, beijava e enchia de luz os rostos das mais belas virgens índias da aldeia: as cunhantãs-moças. Sempre que ela se escondia atrás das montanhas, levava para si as moças de sua preferência e as transformava em estrelas no firmamento.
> 
> Uma linda jovem virgem da tribo, a guerreira Naiá, vivia sonhando com este encontro e mal podia esperar pelo grande dia em que seria chamada por Jaci. Os anciãos da tribo alertavam Naiá: depois de seu encontro com a sedutora deusa, as moças perdiam seu sangue e sua carne, tornando-se luz - viravam as estrelas do céu. Mas quem a impediria? Naiá queria muito ser levada pela lua. À noite, perambulava pelas montanhas atrás dela, sem nunca alcançá-la. Todas as noites eram assim, e a jovem índia definhava, sonhando com o encontro, sem desistir. Não comia e nem bebia nada. Tão obcecada ficou que não havia pajé que lhe desse jeito.
> 
> Um dia, tendo parado para descansar à beira de um lago, viu em sua superfície a imagem da deusa amada: a lua refletida em suas águas. Cega pelo seu sonho, lançou-se ao fundo e se afogou. A lua, compadecida, quis recompensar o sacrifício da bela jovem índia, e resolveu transformá-la em uma estrela diferente de todas aquelas que brilham no céu. Transformou-a então numa "Estrela das Águas", única e perfeita, que é a planta vitória-régia. Assim, nasceu uma linda planta cujas flores perfumadas e brancas só abrem à noite, e ao nascer do sol ficam rosadas.
> 
> Enfim, gostaram? A próxima mitologia é a japonesa!

**Author's Note:**

> ♀🐍
> 
> Filha de duas divindades marinhas, Fórcis e Ceto, ela era uma das três irmãs Górgonas: Medusa era a esperta, Esteno, a forte; e Euríale, a que corria o mundo. Medusa é representada tendo serpentes no lugar dos cabelos, presas de bronze e asas de ouro, além de transformar qualquer ser vivo em pedra com seu olhar.
> 
> Na mitologia grega existem duas versões de como Medusa transformada e "ganhou" sua aparência tão famosa. A primeira diz que ela nasceu assim, e a segunda diz que ela foi castigada por Atena depois desrespeitar seu templo quando Medusa foi estuprada por Poseidon (que tinha uma grande rivalidade com Atena). Embora depois de ter dado esse castigo a Medusa, Atena tenha se arrependido quando soube a verdade. 
> 
> Medusa, foi transformada em um monstro metade serpente/metade humana que assustava os humanos da região em que vivia. Foi morta por Perseu, um semideus filho de Zeus, que arrancou sua cabeça e entregou-a para Atena. A deusa o fixou no escudo, transformado-o no poderoso escudo aeges, que se tornou um dos símbolos de Atena. 
> 
> Medusa ainda foi mãe de Pégaso, o cavalo alado, e do gigante dourado Crisaor. Ela se tornou um símbolo do culto das Amazonas e da luta feminista, por que foi responsabilizada pelo ato de Poseidon e tida como impura e monstro. 
> 
> Provavelmente os capítulos serão curtinhos assim, vou tentar escrever mais, porém não é nada garantido. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e podem indicar alguma mulher das milhões de mitologias que existem nesse mundo. 
> 
> Bjs, até


End file.
